Treat Me Right
by LanettaPack
Summary: Megatron has two daughters, one of which he hates, and she starts to warm up to their combat and language trainer, Blitzwing. Some upcoming romance, violence, and angst. The sisters try to find out how their mother died. Rated T.


Author's note: Blitzwing romance. My first story on fan fiction, so I'm not completely sure how to do this. I accept any type of criticism or praise. :) read on!

A TFA Fanfic

Chapter 1

"Hey!"

"Move it."

"Why so cranky, Schwester?"

"Quit showing off."

"Blitzwing said to practice. Besides, you never answered my question."

"I'm not cranky."

"Right. You're just jealous because Daddy dearest doesn't treat you as nicely as me."

"Don't rub it in," I growled, "Scrap heap."

"Oh, cry me a river, crybaby."

"Scrap metal!"

"Idiot!"

"Glitchead!"

"Slothless!"

"Slothless?"

"Yeah. It means you're slag-brained and worthless." My 'schwester' (German for sister) stared at me, her mouth agape. \\Ownage./ She composed herself quickly.

"Is that all you got?" I was about to say something but was cut off by a very loud "SILENCE!"

"Sir!" I saluted the magically-appearing Megatron, me and my sister's father. His red optics glared at me for a second, then turned to my other obnoxious and annoying family member.

"Father, Waystar and I were merely playing around. It's-"

"Shut up! I just want some quiet, something I rarely get around here," the dark Decepticon said. I smirked, enjoying the rare moment that my dad's favorite child got in trouble.

"Wipe that look off of your faceplate, soldier, or might I have to do it for you?" Megatron growled. I did as I was told, but kept my stare trained on my father's optics. I am rarely ever called by Waystar, my birth-name. It's usually 'soldier' or 'worthless pile of scrap metal' because I was second born. \\Second-borns always get treated worst./ I thought bitterly. Megatron turned his attention to his other daughter.

"How is the training going, Maytorch?"

"Blitzwing's going a little slower than I'd like in teaching German, but combat training is going along swell." Maytorch looked to me and winked. "I beat Waystar's aft again, Father."

"A lie!" I wanted to scream. "It's all a fraggin' lie!" But I kept my mouth shut, knowing it could cost me something very valuable if I spoke up in the middle of one of their conversations.

"Good. Take a break and drink some motor oil, then get back to training. Same for you, soldier."

I saluted him, "Sir!" then walked out behind Maytorch.

"I wonder why he restricts us from drinking energon?" I say to Maytorch.

"Remember when Blitzwing go drunk on energon during training and Daddy didn't know it until he saw us running down the halls with Blitzwing on our rear axles? That's why." I nodded. "Besides, you're not getting any motor oil anyway." my elder sister smirked.

"What?"

"The only way you're getting any motor oil is if you fight me. And win."

"Easy." I pulled out my blue and silver sword and aimed it at my elder.

"Ah-ah-ah, little sis'! This is going to be weapons-free." her eyes flashed an evil color of red as she said it. I growled.

"Fine. Be that as it may. You'll be wishing you had your weapons when you're lying on the ground watching me drink motor oil."

"You sound just like Daddy... Yet you're still just a glitch in his system." she giggled.

"Enough chitchat. Let's fight."

~Megatron's Quarters~

"Sir!" The sound echoed in my processor, reverberating off of every corner of it. Her face forever burned a spot into my processor... How could she give me such a glare? My own daughter?

Because. She has 95.339 percent of your genetic compounds and the small bit of her mother barely has any room to squeeze in. Face it. She's practically a clone! She's a 'copter, you're a 'copter. She has your build, your cleverness and hostility. And your hatred for the Autobots and the need to be on top.

Yet you treat your own _daughter_ like scrap metal.

Because she actually has a fighting chance of taking my rank. Maytorch has mostly her mother in her. She couldn't win the fight, but Waystar could. I don't want to get close to her just to have her stab me in the back... Quite literally. But if I can somehow slow her down in combat training...

~Waystar & Maytorch's Battle~

"Unghh!"

Maytorch snickered.

"You said- weapons-free!" I coughed. She stabbed her sword into the place just above my pelvis, to the side. Oil oozed out from the gash.

"Guess I lied." She twisted the sword out, only making the gash worse. I groaned.

"Guess it's just in your nature." I replied. My elder glared at me.

"Where are you going?"

"To see the thing that barely qualifies as a doctor."

She laughed. "_Him?_ Pray to Primus he isn't drunk," she said, sipping on some motor oil.

"If you hurry, you'll get to witness me in even more pain!" I said with a fake enthusiasm. She waved me off. "I'll see you in pain some other time. You're bound to irk Dad sooner or later." With one last glare at my sister, I limped off towards our trainer's quarters. \\I wish I knew how to do this stuff on my own, that way I wouldn't have to ask for help. It makes me feel so _weak_./

Blitzwing's room. I took my sister's advice and prayed to Primus he isn't drunk. I knocked on his door.

"Who is it?" he sang.

"A wounded soldier who doesn't have the first clue on how to repair itself." I sighed.

"What's ze magic code?"

"Just let me in now, Blitzwing. Remember what happened the last time you didn't do what I politely asked?" My left leg was wobbling tremendously, and soon I'd be hopping on one leg. \\She must have screwed up some of my circuitry pretty bad./

"You shot me out of ze sky like Megatron does to Starscream sometimes!" he exclaimed, opening the door. Random switched to Icy.

"Vhat happened here?" he asked, seeing the oil dripping and my wobbly leg.

"I'll explain while you're fixing me," I said while trying to push past him, which was a tremendously stupid thing to do. I fell helplessly to the ground.

"Thanks for catching me," I said sarcastically.

"I'm your doctor. You should be nice, ja?"

"I'm two heads taller than you."

"You can barely stand up."

I growled at him and winced in pain when he picked me up. He walked over to his recharge berth and set me down. I almost asked about my oil coming into contact with the berth but decided I didn't care.

"Care to explain?"

"Maytorch used a weapon in a weapons-free fight. Her sword." I stared at him for a moment.

"You didn't use your own veapon after zhat." Blitzwing clicked his glossa in disappointment. \\Don't worry. I'll give her a surprise./

"What—are you doing?" I gasped. When he didn't answer I grabbed his arm and sent an electrical pulse through it. His eye twitched.

"Are we—done yet?"

"Patience, young vone."

"I don't have any," I growled. I sent another electrical pulse through Blitzwing's arm. That's the only genetic compound I have of my mother, besides my blueish form and being a femme. The other ninety-something percent is all Megatron. All fraggin' Megatron.

After a few kliks of silence, besides the sound of welding and Blitzwing's humming, the three-faced mech stepped back from his work.

"Zhere. All finished." When I sat up Blitzwing took a step closer and offered his servo.

"That isn't necessary." I grumbled. I stood up on my stabilizing servos and walked to the door.

"Everything in check?"

"Yes. I'm going to get ready for combat training. And, uh, danke... For fixing me."

"You're velcome. Come back again!"

~The Training Room~

"Look who decided to show up." Maytorch looked over my repaired wound, probably to catch any imperfections. She glared and looked away, her jaw set. None. I smirked and dropped into line beside her. A few kliks later, our trainer showed up. We saluted him.

"Today ve vill be learning about surprise attacks. You vill be stripped of your veapons and vill not be allowed use your guns, cannons, missiles, excetera. Please take off all of your veapons and lay zhem vith ze others." Maytorch walked over to the weapons stockpile, her back turned to me.

\\Surprise attack, eh?/ I drew my sword and lunged at her.

\\The perfect revenge./ My sword penetrated the left side of her lower back, almost the same exact spot as my old wound. She cried out.

"Rule number one: Always keep an eye on your surroundings." I said. I kept my sword in for a few nanokliks longer, then yanked it out. She groaned.

"How ya gonna tell 'Daddy' about that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter. He'll blame and yell at you as soon as he hears 'someone hurt me.'"

I growled. She's right. Whether it be true or not, Megatron blames me every time Maytorch gets hurt. She walked out of the room without a word.

"She should have been expecting zhat." Blitzwing sighed. "Is my teaching not good enough? Maybe I should host zhese sessions more often..." he began mumbling to himself, seeming to forget me completely.

"Is this session over?" I asked. I was growing more and more irritated with his crazy self-talking. His optics widened for a nanoklik as he realized I was still standing with my sword in my servo, oil dripping down the sharp blade.

"Oh! Yes, you are dismissed." I put my sword in its place and started walking toward the door. I stopped when I felt a servo on my shoulder.

"Vaystar."

"Yes?"

"Vould you," pause. "Uh... Vould you... um... Never mind."

I stared at him, considering telling him that he just wasted 3 nanokliks of my life, but the look on his face told me not to. He's blushing... Hmm...

"Very well, then." I gently pushed his servo off of my shoulder and walked out. My com link buzzed.

_"Come here, soldier."_

The voice was dark, deadly, and threatening.

Megatron.


End file.
